In the manufacture of pigments it is frequently the case that moisture-laden cakes of particulate solids are recovered in a final stage, e.g., from a filter device, and then must be shipped over a substantial distance. Such shipping might be made to another processing facility where pigment blends would be produced or to a consumer who would utilize the pigment in dispersion form for manufacturing paper, coatings or other products.
In any case, there is a considerable economic advantage to shipping such pigments in solids form in a bulk container provided, however, that later the pigment can be readily removed from the container by a mechanical operation without spillage or other loss and at a concentration useable in the process.